Another life
by Fungi Fulton
Summary: What would be if someone took Harry from the Dursley's away the night Dumbledore was bringing him there? Who would be the new boy-who-lived? What would be Harry's new name? And who would have the pleasure to be his parent?
1. A mistake

A/N: Nothing is mine

* * *

**Another life**

_Chapter 1-A Mistake _

"You can't possibly leave him here!", a woman yelled.

"They are his only family, Minerva", an elderly man said.

"They might be, but I watched them the whole day! You can't get anyone who is more 'normal' then them. They despise magic!"

"But the blood wards, Minerva", the man spoke again.

"I don't care about them, Albus", Minerva McGonnagal said."Give him to someone who loves him, not to those muggles."

"Hagrid will bring him any moment", Albus Dumbledore tried to convince her.

"There is no way back."

"Oh yes there is!", she argued.

"Here he comes", Dumbledore said happy.

"Professors", a giant greeted them."Here is young Harry."

"Thank you Hagrid", Dumbledore thanked him with a smile.

"Always, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus walked with the baby in his arms to number 4 Privet Drive and lay him on the door step. Then he put a letter next to him.

"Albus...", Minerva tried again.

"No", he interrupted her." Harry will live here with his relatives. I will come back when he turns eleven to get him. We must be going, before the muggles wake up." And with that he turned and left. Minerva sighed, looked at the peaceful sleeping baby, before she said:" I hope you have a good life with those muggles, Harry."

After everyone was gone, a man with blue eyes and long, blond hair came out of his hiding place, shook his head in a disgusted way and took the child with him.

"You will have a much better life with me, Harry Potter", he whispered as he, too, left.

* * *

Back at home his wife was already waiting for him.

"And?", she asked as he finally came through the huge main door.

"Dumbledore, this old fool, wanted to leave him with bloody muggles, so I took him", he said."This boy is powerful. We will blood adopt him and raise him as Draco's twin. After we adopted him we will vanish this memory so no one can take him from us. "

"And what shall be his name?"

"Alexander Aldrich, Narcissa."

"Means what, Lucius?"

"Great Protector, Old wise Leader."


	2. Found out

**Another life**

_Chapter 2-Found out _

_The-boy-who-lived disappeared!_

_On Tuesday, 31st July, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, found out that Harry Potter, left at his relatives house 10 years ago, had disappeared. Dumbledore himself was bringing the boy there, lay him on the doorstep and the next morning Harry wasn't there any more._

"_We never had the boy in our house a second", the muggle uncle of Harry said._

"_May be this Dumbledings or whatever his name is, didn't even bring him here", his wife mused._

_So, what happened in the night Albus Dumbledore got Harry Potter from Godrics Hollow to bring him to his aunt and uncle's house? Where did the boy disappear_ _to? The magical world wants answers! But who can give them?_

_Rita Skeeter, Journalist for the Daily Prophet _

* * *

"This old fool!", Lucius Malfoy said smirking."Can't even take care of a baby for a few hours!"

"What do you mean, father?", the twins asked curious while eating breakfast.

"That Harry Potter seemed to be disappeared , Alex, Draco", their father explained to his eleven year old sons.

"Since when?", Draco wanted to know.

"10 years!", Lucius answered.

"How could that happen?", Alexander asked."I mean a baby can't walk away, can it?"

"No, son. And your question will be unanswered to everyone."

"When do our Hogwarts letters come?", Draco changed the subject.

"Any day", Narcissa said.

* * *

"I told you not to leave him with those muggles, Albus! I hope you have enough now", Minerva yelled as an owl came through the open window of Dumbledore's office and lay a letter in front of him.

"A howler...", was all he could say before it opened itself.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A BABY", a familiar voice screamed."JUST TO LEAVE HIM ON THE DOORSTEP, DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THAT IS ? THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU HEAR FROM ME! ESPECIALLY AS MY YOUNGEST SON IS GOING TO ATTEND HOGWARTS THIS YEAR!"

"Molly Weasley always had a temper", Minerva said after a few moments silence.

"And this is not the worst, I believe", Albus stated shocked as another owl came in.

"HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?", Augusta Longbottom's voice now yelled." LEAVING HARRY POTTER ON A DOORSTEP WHERE ANYBODY COULD TAKE HIM! AND WHAT DO YOU DO IF A DEATH EATER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO TOOK AND KILLED HIM? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU!"

"This is going to be a long, long day", Dumbledore said monotone.


	3. Letters

**Another life**

_Chapter 3-The letter _

"Draco, Alex! Your Hogwarts letters are here!", Narcissa Malfoy yelled for her sons.

"We're coming!", was the excited response as two identical looking boys came running down the stairs.

"Don't forget you manners, sons", Lucius reminded them amused, laying the newspaper he had read away.

"Sorry", they said quietly and slowed down.

"So, here is yours, Draco", Narcissa said giving the mail out."And her is yours, Alex. Lucius, these two are for you and..."

"What is it, Narcissa?", he asked after a moment of silence.

"This letter is addressed to...Harry Potter", she answered disgusted.

"Give it to me, I shall visit Dumbledore to return it ", Lucius told his family."This is obviously a misunderstanding."

"When will we go to Diagon Alley?", Draco asked hopefully.

"After I come back", his father promised.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure", the headmaster began."But, may I ask, what is the reason for your visit?"

"This letter, Dumbledore", Lucius answered holding the letter in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"It came this morning with the Hogwarts letters of my sons."

"And to who is it addressed?"

"Harry Potter, the boy who went missing because of you", Malfoy answered disgusted.

"How can that be?", Albus wondered.

"That is not my problem, Dumbledore. Take the letter, I must return home for what I promised Draco and Alexander."

"Wait a moment, Lucius", Albus begged."Could it be that Harry is somewhere in your house?"

"Have you totally lost your mind, old man? Where should he be, waiting in the basement for his daily beating?", he asked before he left.

* * *

"Father, you're finally here!", Draco said happily as Lucius came into the main Hall.

"This old coot has finally gone mad", Malfoy Senior laughed.

"Why would you say that?", Alex asked interested.

"He asked me if I have Harry Potter in this house!"

"That's impossible", Narcissa spoke as she joined her family."How can someone think that less of _us_, the Malfoys?"

"Anyway, are you ready to leave?", Lucius changed the subject.

"Of course we are", the twins said as they hurried to the sitting room.

"Draco, you go first. Then Alex, Narcissa and me", their Father decided.

Draco took a handful of Floopowder and threw it in the fire before he stepped in and yelled:"Diagon Alley!"

Alexander was next. As he came out of the fireplace at _The leaking Cauldron_ his brother was waiting for him. When their parents arrived they walked to the wall behind the pup. Lucius took his wand and stroke different bricks before a door appeared and the family could enter Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Another life**

_Chapter 4-Diagon Alley_

After they went to Flourish and Blotts to get the books a silky voice behind them said:"Good to see you, Lucius."

"What a pleasure, Severus. The last time was in April, wasn't it?"

"You're right, it was in April. To the twins birthday to be exact."

"Uncle Sev!", Draco interrupted the adults.

"How are you, Draco, Alexander?", Snape now spoke in a soft, caring voice which he always spared for his godsons.

"Fine, Uncle Sev", Al answered with a smile.

"Shall I get their Potion ingredients, Lucius?", Severus asked.

"It would be great", was the answer.

"Then we shall meet at _The Leaking Cauldron_ in an hour, OK?"

"Of course we will, Severus."

* * *

"We didn't forget anything, did we?", Narcissa asked.

"Our wands", Alex reminded her.

"Ah, then lets go to Ollivander", Lucius said.

"Mr. Malfoy with family, what a pleasure", a man said as the family entered the shop.

"We are here for our sons wands, Ollivander, not for a chat", Malfoy Senior said impatiently.

"Of course, of course. Lets see what we got here."

15 minutes later Draco got his wand, now it was Alex's turn.

"Try this one; Unicorn hair, Marble, 11 inches." Thai took the wand and a vase behind the counter broke.

"No, no, no. What about this one? Dragon fray, Holly, 9 ½ inches." As nothing happened Ollivander was going to the middle of the shelves to look for another wand. After a few moments he came back and said:" I wonder if this one is the

right one..."

The minute Alex took it a light came out of nowhere.

"Interesting, how interesting", Ollivander whispered.

"What is it?", Lucius wanted to know.

"We can expect great things from your son, Mr. Malfoy", was the simple answer.

Outside the shop they met a family with ginger hair.

"Weasley", Lucius said with disgust.

"Malfoy", a man, obviously the father of all the children, greeted the same way.

"It is time that we go home, darling", Narcissa interrupted as she didn't want her husband to fight with a blood traitor in the middle of the street.

* * *

In the evening Alexander discussed with his brother what happened that day.

"What do you think he meant by '_We can expect great things from your son, Mr. Malfoy_'?"

"I don't know, Al", Draco said, wondering himself."Maybe we get to find out."

* * *

_Thanks for the kind reviews! _


	5. Train ride

**Another life**

_Chapter 5-The train ride _

_The-boy-who-lived – dead or alive?_

_There are many rumors about Harry Potter's disappearing. Some people say he is hiding somewhere, other say that he got murdered. May be even by Dumbledore himself? May be Dumbledore thought a rival in Harry and killed him before The-boy-who-lived got too strong?_

_Which of all those rumors shall we believe? Albus Dumbledore won't say anything against it. So, could it be true that he killed young Harry?_

"_I never thought that Professor Dumbledore left a one year old on the doorstep of a house", Augusta Longbottom said."At least he should have woken one of those muggles and give them baby Harry. Now I believe he suffers at the house of some Death Eater, maybe even not alive any more! "_

_How will this case end? Is Harry Potter, Saviour of our world, dead or alive? What do you think?_

_Rita Skeeter, Journalist for the Daily Prophet_

* * *

"Boys, have you packed?", Narcissa Malfoy asked at the evening of the 31st August.

"Nearly finished", Alexander answered.

"Hurry up, dinner is in half an hour."

* * *

"OK, mother", Draco replied.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts finally?", Lucius asked his sons the next morning.

"Of course we are, father", Draco said."How couldn't we?"

"I can't wait for classes to start", Alex added.

"You and your classes", his twin teased him laughing."You couldn't live without them, could you?"

"Just because you are too lazy to learn doesn't mean..."

"Draco, Alex, stop it", his father interrupted them."But he's right, you should learn more, Draco. And if I see your grades go down, then I'm sure I'll find the right punishment."

"Yes, father."

"We should get ready, it is already 9:30 am", Narcissa said.

After the half an hour carriage ride they finally came to the apparating place. Lucius shrunk the Trunks and then took Draco's hand. His wife done the same with Alex and a moment later they were near Kings Cross.

"Why didn't we take our owls?", Draco asked at platform 9¾.

"Because it is easier to let them fly to Hogwarts", Alex answered annoyed.

"Alexander is right, Draco", Lucius said with a smirk.

* * *

"I hope Vincent and Greg have found a compartment", Draco told his twin with a look in the other compartments.

"Draco, Alex!", a familiar voice yelled.

"Ah, Vince", Al greeted the boys who were already sitting in it."Greg, Zab, Theo."

"Good that you already found one, there are hardly any compartments left", Draco began the conversation.

"Tell the brother of yours that he shall not call me Zab!", Blaise Zabini pouted.

"I think it's cute, _Zab_", Draco defended his twin."And just because you don't like it doesn't mean that others can't."

"May be he likes it, but that doesn't stop me from doing anything to him", Zab smirked.

"If you even try to touch him, we will have you first", Vincent Crabbe said and Gregory Goyle nodded in agreement. Draco looked full of expectation at Theodore Nott, but he shook his head.

"I'm on Blaise's side", he said.

Draco shrugged."We are still two more than you."

Soon the trolley witch came and the boys were buying cake, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. After a wile Draco got bored.

"Who is coming looking around the train?", he asked, looking hopefully around.

"I come, Dragon", Alex said.

"We don't", Goyle and Crabbe nodded in agreement.

"I stay with Theo", Blaise decided.

* * *

"Who do we have here?", Draco asked as he entered one of the compartments. "A Weasley, by the look of the hair. Do you know the other boy, Alex?"

"Longbottom."

"And this girl?", was the next question.

"Muggle-born, I would think", Alex said as he wrinkled his nose.

"A mood-blood, then", Draco stated.

"Draco!", Alexander nearly yelled at his brother.

"Oh, pardon me."

"Yes, just don't say it again", Al hissed.

"Say what again?", the red-haired boy asked.

"The M-word", Draco explained impatiently.

"What M-word?", Longbottom now spoke.

"Mood-blood!", he yelled, rolling his eyes at this dumbness.

"Don't call me that!", the girl now stood up.

"Hermione, I don't think that's good", the boy next to her said.

"Neville, did you hear what this ferret...", she stopped as something slapped across her face.

"Do. Not. Call. My. Brother. Ferret", Alex said with gritted teeth and breathing heavily.

"And why shouldn't I?", the girl asked stubborn.

"You don't know who you are talking to", Draco said.

"Oh, and why should I care?"

"Hermione...", Weasley tried to stop her.

"Don't interrupt me, Ronald", Hermione Granger scowled."So, this is for slapping me!" And with that she boxed Alexander in the face.

"Ouch!", he yelled as he fell back.

"You will pay for that, I assure you that", Draco hissed before he knelt down next to his brother.

"Are you OK, Al?", he whispered.

"Bo, by bose!", Alexander answered as blood streamed down his chin and dropped on his shirt.

"Take your hand away, so that I can see your nose."

"Bo!", Alex yelled but it was too late, Draco already took his hand away.

"OUB!"

"What is going on here, Draco?", the Slytherin Prefect asked as he came out of his compartment when he heard all the noises.

"This mood-blood in there called me ferret, so Alexander slapped her and then she boxed him in his face", Malfoy reported. "I would say that his nose it at least sprained."

"She what?", the boy was shocked."I'm sure Professor Snape would like to know that. I tell him before the feast begins, OK Draco?"

"Do that."

Draco led his twin back to their compartment and helped him in his Hogwarts robes while the other boys swore to do whatever on their mind was to that girl. Then he tried to stop the bleeding as he remembered what his godfather told him once. _If you are in loss of blood, then try to stop the bleeding first._


	6. The sorting, arguments and a letter

**Another life**

_Chapter 6-The sorting, arguments and a letter  
_

It was not long until they arrived and Hagrid was shocked as he saw the nearly vanished print of a hand on Hermione's cheek and Alexander's still bleeding nose.

"What 'appened 'ere?", he asked.

"Don't ask, oaf", Draco sneered at him."Just get us to these boats so that we can get to the castle."

"Oh, er...yes. Just follow me, first years."

* * *

"What happened on the train?", McGonnagal asked as she saw Alex.

"We had an argument with three other students", Draco explained."A girl insulted me, so Al slapped her and she boxed him in his face."

"Alex, show me your nose", Snape said as he came near the group.

"Severus, what do you do here?", Minerva asked.

"The Slytherin Prefect told me about what happened", he answered simply as he knelt down to his godson to remove his hands. Alex bit his lips as hard as he could in order not to scream.

Snape took his wand and cast a spell to remove the blood, but a moment later new blood came. Severus shook his head. How could someone, especially a eleven year old girl, hit another person that strong?

"Alex, I have to get you to the infirmary now because I have no clue how long you will stay conscious, and I'll be there with you", Sev added as he remembered how his godson hated it to be more than a few moments in a room alone with a Healer.

Alex just nodded in return, remembering his first vaccination with an healer.

_Flashback _

_You could hear the screams of a young boy, not older than seven, coming out of a room. A man was pacing in front of the door, waiting for his family to come out.  
_

_"Alex, it won't be that bad", a woman tried to convince her youngest son._

_"How do you know?", he whimpered, trying to get further in the corner of the wall._

_"I've been through the same, Alexander."_

_"Really?"_

_"Come on, Al!", a boy looking identical to Alex said."Afterwards you get a sweet!"_

_"But I don't want to get the shot!", Alexander whimpered._

_"It is like your brother said, sweetie", the female healer told him."And if you are brave, then I can give you a sweet."_

_"OK", Alex whispered, holding his arm to the healer, ready to scream again._

_The healer, called Baker, took the arm in one hand and the hypodermic needle in the other. By the look of it Alex tried to pull his arm away, but that moment the needle met his arm. There was no scream, but tears began to stream down his face. Finally it was over and Narcissa scooped him up after the healer Baker gave him his band-aid._

_End Flashback  
_

"Minerva, could you get him sorted last?", Severus requested.

"I could, but traditionally in goes...", she started, but got cut of by Snape.

"I don't care what the tradition is, he has to get to the infirmary first and then he can get sorted. And Granger", he turned to the girl,"Come to the headmaster's office after the feast." With that he turned on his heels and left with Alexander.

* * *

"OUB!", Alex yelled as Madam Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts, examined his nose.

"Try not to shout, your nose will only begin to bleed again", Poppy Pomfrey told him stern."It seems that your nose is broken, but nothing that I can't heal."

Finally she released Alexander giving him a blood replenishing potion and he walked back to the Great Hall together with Uncle Sev who had been sitting the whole time next to him.

* * *

"Malfoy, Alexander", Minerva said the second the boy joined the group.

Al got up to the chair and put the hat on.

_Mister Malfoy, someone with two personalities._

What do you mean?

_That you are not only..._

Could you please sort me?

_Fine, if you want so. But I won't do anything before you say the magical word._

PLEASE.

_Better. Now let's see what we have. Curiosity, but not enough for Gryffindor._

Thank God.

_Why, if I am allowed to ask._

Because Gryffindors are fools which put themselves and others into danger.

_Yes, they often do. But that still doesn't make them bad. So, you have a strong will to learn. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be good for you._

Thanks.

_You don't have to thank me._

But I can. So, what about Hufflepuff?

_Do you want to get there?_

For Goodness sake no!

_Then why do you ask?_

Because it seems to me that you talk about every house.

_Maybe I should think about Ravenclaw again..._

NO!  
_And why not?_

Because I want to be together with my brother.

_Even if I had sorted him in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?_

Yes.

_So you like him?_

Of course, he's my twin_._

_He is..._

SORT ME PLEASE.

_I will, just don't loose your temper._

I won't if you will sort me!

_You seem to have many traits from Slytherin..._

YES!

_Then you must be in...SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

"So, Ms. Granger, why did you broke Mr. Malfoy's nose?", Dumbledore asked.

"Because he slapped me!"

"And why did you slap her, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because she insulted my brother", Alex said.

"But he called me mood-blood!", Hermione yelled stubborn.

"I told him to stop, but Weasley and Longbottom asked him what the M-Word is", Alexander explained."And then Granger said he is a ferret! I slapped her for it, she broke my nose!"

"So, your brother began, Mr. Malfoy?", the headmaster asked the boy.

"May be, but when he stopped Weasley and Longbottom made him start again!"

"I can't do anything against anybody", Dumbledore told the students and Professor Snape.

"Albus, I won't have it that a muggle-born girl injured someone of my house", Snape hissed."And I'm sure Alex will write his father."

"I will", Alexander assured.

"Do what you think is right", the best headmaster Hogwarts had seen replied.

"We will", Severus said, leading Alex to the door.

* * *

As Alexander entered his dorm he sat down to write the letter.

_Dear father,_

_How are you and mother? Draco and I are fine. We both got sorted into Slytherin. But that is not why I write you, it is because of what happened on the train. Draco and I were walking around to see anyone we knew, and there in one of the compartments a Weasley, Longbottom and a muggle-born girl sat. Dragon called her mood-blood. I told him not to say it. Weasley and Longbottom asked what he shouldn't say. Draco was annoyed, so he yelled it again. Then she insulted him (ferret) and I slapped her. As an result she broke my nose. Healer Pomfrey already healed me, but Dumbledore won't punish her or Weasley and Longbottom. Could you maybe do anything? Uncle Sev already said that he won't have it that a muggle-born girl injured on of his house members.  
_

_Your son,  
Alexander Aldrich Malfoy_

* * *

**Night-Player** - enough details?


	7. A lesson in Potions

**Another life**

_Chapter 7-A lesson in Potions _

_The-boy-who-lived – Was it really him?_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore finally said something about Harry Potter's disappearing._

"_Maybe Voldemort was wrong", he told us yesterday."Maybe it wasn't Harry who should defeat him. There is also a chance that it was Neville Longbottom, who is also born at the end of July. I think that Voldemort wasn't sure whether he should kill Harry or Neville. But now, after Harry's disappearing, I'm sure it is actually Neville who will defeat him."_

_It is logical what Dumbledore says, but then how did Harry survive the killing-curse?_

"_He survived because his parents died for him", the headmaster of Hogwarts simply said._

_So, our new Boy-who-lived: Neville Longbottom! _

_But why did Dumbledore said that Neville is the new hero? Is he trying to hide something?_

_Rita Skeeter, Journalist for the Daily Prophet_

* * *

"How can a squib like Longbottom be our new hero?", Draco asked after he read the newspaper.

"I don't know", Alexander answered as an owl lay an howler in front of Dumbledore.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY TELL THAT BITCH NAMED RITA SKEETER THAT YOU THINK THAT MY NEVILLE IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND NOT HARRY??", Neville's grandmother roared."I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO GET THE ATTENTION HARRY POTTER WOULD GET, JUST THAT YOU KNOW IT!" Turning to Neville the letter finished."DON'T EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT GETTING TREATED AS IF YOU WOULD HAVE VANISHED YOU-KNOW-WHO BECAUSE YOU SIMPLY DIDN'T!"

"Are you going to listen to her?", Ron asked.

"Not sure, but I think not", Neville answered slowly.

* * *

"...I can teach you how to fill death in bottles and much more, if you listen to me carefully", Snape ended his speech."How many of you have written this down?"

Only Alex raised his hand.

"5 points to Slytherin", Severus said."And 5 Points from Gryffindor for being lazy. So, let's see if fame is everything", the potion master told the class, turning to Neville.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Mr. Longbottom?", he asked.

"I-I don't know, sir", Neville stuttered.

"What do I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion with wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir."

"A last one: where can I find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermione does. So why don't you asked her instead of me?"

"Are you telling me what to do?", Professor Snape asked furious.

"N-no."

"5 points from Gryffindor for not reading the first chapter in your book and another 5 for..."

"That's not fair, sir!", Hermione yelled.

"Then it shall be 10 for for yelling in class", he answered smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you answer my first question?", Severus asked turning around to his godson.

"There isn't a difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, sir", Alex said. "They are the same plant, also known as aconite."

"And my second question?"

"A sleeping potion that is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"The last one?"  
"In the stomach of a goat, Professor Snape."

"5 points to Slytherin for a good example for the class", he said before asking further."Can anyone tell me for what Salamander blood is used and why?"

"It is used for a strengthening draught and that because the blood contains fire and has because of that a strength increasing efficiency", Hermione told the class frustrated without even waiting for the Professor to name her.

"5 points from Gryffindor for saying something before I told you so", Severus said getting angry."You are not the only one who knows the answer, Granger."

* * *

The days passed and it was the day of their second Potions lesson.

"Today you are starting brewing", Snape began at the beginning of the lesson. "At the board is the recipe, start now!"

The hour went uneventful except that Neville managed to explode his cauldron and Lavender Brown somehow melted her.

"Everyone bottle one phial of your result and bring it to the front bench were I will look at them.

"Weasley, the Potion should be light blue, not light green", Professor Snape said. "Goyle, Crabbe, yours is purple. Granger, you managed to do it night blue. Zabini, not yellow! Draco, at least yours is blue. Nott, how did you possibly make it orange? And Alex, yours is...a perfect light blue!", he finished surprised."Come to my office after dinner", Severus dismissed the class.

* * *

On the way to the Great Hall for dinner Alexander caught Hermione's glance and saw something he hadn't thought he would see. _How can that be possible_, he thought surprised.

"Al?", Draco tried to get his brothers attention.

"W-what?", he asked.

"I tried to get your attention for the past few minutes."

"Oh."

* * *

"Uncle Sev?", Alexander asked as he entered his godfathers office.

"Can you brew a potion for me?", Snape wanted to know.

"Sure."

"There is the recipe and the ingredients", Severus said, pointing to a table in the classroom, then reentering his office to grade homework.

Two hours later Alex had just bottled the green liquid as his teacher came back to look how he had done.

"Flawlessly", Sev whispered as he held one of the bottles in front of him."A first year student can brew a fourth year potion flawlessly."


	8. Grimm's fairy tales

**Another life**

_Chapter 8-Grimm's fairy tales  
_

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story and delete _Another life 2-Memories_

After this event Alex got weekly tutoring lessons from Severus. The time passed and Alexander figured out what Fluffy was hiding. His godfather told him to stay away from the third corridor. Neville somehow managed to face Voldemort with Ron's and Hermione's help. Not long after this he got the message that his grandma had died because of heart weakness and Dumbledore sent him to live with the Weasley's.

Soon the second year approached and everything about Harry Potter was forgotten. Everyone only spoke about Neville who had to live without his grandmother.

"Do you want some more pancakes, dear?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, his mouth full with half-chewed pancakes.

"Can I have some too?" Ronald asked.

"No," his father said, putting _The Daily Prophet_ down. "You already had enough."

"But nev had at least three times as much as I had!" Ron complained.

"After all he's the Boy-Who-Lived, Ronnie-darling," his mother said, pouring syrup over a pile of pancakes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Neville said, licking his lips, as an owl came.

"When do we go to Diagon Alley?" Fred asked, looking through the mail which had just come. "We got our Hogwarts letters."

"Give me , give me!" Neville shouted, jumping up.

"Dear, finish your breakfast," Molly said. "Afterwards you can look at your Hogwarts letter."

"But I want to look at my letter now!"

"Of course you can," Arthur sighed. "George, give him his letter."

"I don't have any letters," George said. "Fred's got them."

"I'm not Fred! He's Fred!" Fred said, pointing at his twin.

"Fred, George, whoever has letter, please give it to Neville," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, taking Neville's plate. "You don't want to anger the boy who lived, now do you?"

"Of course not," the twins muttered.

"Ron, could you clean the table for me?" Molly wondered.

"Can't Neville do it?" Ronald whined.

"If your mother said you are to help her, you will help her," Mr. Weasley said, standing up. "I'm going to work now. If I hear that you disobeyed her, you'll get in trouble."

"Brat," Ron muttered under his breath as he walked passed Neville, in his arms a pile of plates.

"Did you say something?" Neville asked sweetly.

* * *

"This cannot go on like this," Ronald said. "Neville is a spoiled brat!"

"You're right," Fred nodded, pulling a gnome out of a bush.

"We need to show mum and dad that he's not as good as they think he is," George said, crouching down to push a few twigs of a tree next to him away so that he could look there for gnomes. "Even Percy isn't as bad as Longbottom."

"But how?" Ron asked, throwing a gnome away. "Everyone thinks of him as some kind of god."

"Not everyone," George disagreed, suddenly thinking of someone. "Not everyone..."

* * *

"You liked that, didn't you?" Draco sneered as Neville emerged from the crowd. "Being the center of attention."

"Draco, have you seen" Alexander began, but stopped as he saw the Weasley's.

"Father's over there if you look for him," his twin said. "He's getting our DADA books. Hopefully they're not signed."

"I'm not looking for father or mother," Al said, shaking his head. "I was talking about the book I wanted."

"What for a book?" Hermione questioned, appearing next to her friend.

"None of your business," Draco said. "And anyway, what are you doing here, mu-"

"Draco, stop it," Lucius said, approaching them. "Be polite to these people, will you?"

"Malfoy," Arthur sneered, walking together with Ginny towards them.

"Weasley," Malfoy Sr. sneered back, taking some of the books out of the cauldron Ginny was holding. "Second-hand books, clothes and red hair. It must be you." He replaced the books.

Alexander blinked. Had he seen right? Had his father given this Weasley girl a book? And if, what for a book? No, he told himself. I must have imagined it.

"Alex, didn't you want a book?" Lucius suddenly said, turning away from Longbottom and the others.

"Oh, er...yes, father," Alexander said, walking off together with Draco.

"What for a book do you want?" Draco asked, wondering why they walked to the back of the book-shop, the part where the oldest books were stored.

"This way," Al whispered, taking a sharp left turn.

"Why can't we just walk straight to where that book is?" his twin wondered.

"We're being followed."

"Followed? By who?"

"Uncle Sev. I saw him between some bookshelves."

"What if he just wants to get another Potions book?" Draco asked as they went to the front again.

"Shush! I know father told him to go after us and look what for a book it is I want, but I'm not stupid enough to let him know."

"Why is this book so special?"

"I'll explain later," Alexander simply said, walking up the staircase which was next to the entrance. They saw Lockhart under them, posing for some photographs, signing books.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked, annoyed at the walking.

"Yes," his twin answered, slowing down. "But continue to walk to the other end. I have something to do."

Not bothering to ask why Draco slowly walked to the other end of the bookshelf, occasionally looking at some book titles. From the corner of his eye he could see Alexander looking at some books, touching the cover of one, then waving to him to signalize for him to come back. Draco turned around and casually walked back to his twin.

"Oh, hello, Uncle Sev," Alex said, playing innocent, as he saw his godfather only two bookshelves away. "I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, what for a book do you have there?" Severus asked. He knew that Lucius would be angry if he couldn't tell him what for a book Alexander had chosen.

"Grimm's fairy tales," Alexander smiled, holding the book up.

"Isn't that...something muggle children read?" Draco wondered.

"Yes, but I think just because muggle children read them doesn't mean that I can't read them."

"Have you got your book?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Al answered, giving his father the book. He smiled up at him as he got a suspicious look.


	9. Arguments

**Another life**

_Chapter 9 - Dobby  
_

"What is it for a book?" Draco asked for the thousandth time since they had come home again.

"I'll show you later," Alex snapped, annoyed. "Father or Mother could see it. If they do then I'll probably get grounded for the rest of my life!"

"Come on," his twin whined. "Just one look."

"Fine," Al gave in, touching the book cover. _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ changed into _Dark Magic, Creatures and Potions_.

"Are you mad, Al?" Draco exclaimed. "If Father sees this..."

"So shut your mouth," Alexander hissed as he saw his parents enter. "Hello, Father, Mother."

"Boys, we need to discuss something with you," Lucius said, sitting down.

"What?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"We don't want you to go to Hogwarts this year."

"Why not, Father?" Alexander wondered.

"Because we don't think it's very safe," Narcissa explained.

"Then why did we go last year?" Draco demanded.

"Because last year it was safer. Severus will come every afternoon and teach you, OK?"

"But we want to go to Hogwarts!" Draco whined. Alexander didn't say anything else because he knew what his parents said would go.

"Draco, you're grounded for the rest of the day," his father said, leaving the room. "Go to your bedroom immediately."

* * *

"It's not fair," Draco complained, rolling around his bed. "Why didn't you say anything, Al?"

"Because I have this book," his twin said. "I already found the perfect thing for us to escape."

"And that is?"

"A car."

"A...a _muggle_ car? How are we ever going to get to Hogwarts with that?"

Alex laughed. "An enchanted car. As much as I know the Weasley's got one."

"But even if, how are we going to get our hands on it?"

"We have to get to King's Cross, wait for them to arrive and then take it."

"You make things always sound so easy," Draco whined. "The last time we both got grounded for a month, remember? You said we should try to climb the big acorn tree. What you didn't know was that it's enchanted to fight anyone who comes near it, just like the Whomping Willow in Hogwarts."

"Well, if we are caught this time then we'll get grounded for the rest of our lives," Alex said, turning around, pretending to sleep.

"Al?"

Alexander didn't answer. He needed time to think. Last year they had apparated to King's Cross. This year they couldn't do it. So how were they going to get there?

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!"

"A...a _house elf_?" Nevile questioned. "What do you want?"

"My name is Dobby," the creature said. "I've come to warn you!"

"Warn me for what?"

"You should not return to Hogwarts this year!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Neville," Molly yelled from downstairs, " everything OK? What are those noises?"

"Er...nothing!" Neville shouted back.

"You must not return!" Dobby repeated.

"Why not?"

"There is evil around!"

"What for evil?"

"I am not to tell you! Oh, I already said too much!!" Dobby jumped upon Neville's (he got Bill's old room) desk and took the lamp, looked at it and then began to hit himself with it.

"What's going on up there?" Molly demanded.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley!" Neville shouted back, trying to get the lamp away from Dobby. "Dobby! Stop this! I_ have_ to return to Hogwarts!"

"Then I have to do this!" the house elf said, running downstairs.

* * *

"So, Ron, is Ginny's birthday cake finished?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nearly," Ronald answered, putting another cherry on top of a whipped cream pile.

The door opened slowly and without noise. Neither Molly nor Ron noticed the house elf enter.

"NO!" Neville hissed, coming after Dobby. "Not Ginny's cake!"

"Promise me that you will not return to Hogwarts," Dobby whispered, raising his hand.

"I can't! I have to go back!" Longbottom watched in horror as the house elf clapped its hands and vanished a moment later.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley roared as she saw that her youngest son had slipped and fallen on top of Ginny's birthday cake. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I didn't do anything," Ron complained, wiping whipped cream off his face. "I felt someone pushing me!"

Slowly Neville crept out of the room.

"NEVILLE! COME BACK!"

"What...what is it, Mrs. Weasley?" Neville mumbled, reentering the kitchen.

"DID YOU PUSH RONALD?"

"N-no!"

"Liar!" Ron shouted.

"Neville, I hate to do this, but you need to be punished," Molly said more calmly. "You are grounded for the rest of the week."

* * *

"Are you stupid?" Draco hissed as Alex had told him his plan. "He would never act against Father's orders!"

"Well, what did he do at the burrow?" Alexander asked triumphantly.

"How do you know he was there?"

"Because I went this morning into the kitchen to get some water. I saw him punishing himself. He then told me what he had done."

"Are you going to tell Father?"

"Of course not!" Al said. "Dobby already promised me to take us. In return We both won't tell a syllabus about what happened."

"But we'll get into trouble," Draco argued.

"C'mon, Drake," Alex whined. "You have to come back with me! It's no fun without you!"

"Well, OK. I come. But only because it's you!"

"Thanks," Alexander said, hugging his twin. "You're the best brother on the whole wide world."


	10. To fourth

**Another life**

_Chapter 10 - To fourth_

"Do you have everything?" Alex questioned.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Dobby!" his twin shouted. A moment later the creature appeared.

"Is it already time to get away?" the house elf squeaked. "I didn't thought so, Master Alexander."

"We're running late," Al simply said. "And now, bring us to King's Cross!"

* * *

"Crap!" Draco exclaimed, looking at the clock which was hanging on the wall. "We're too late! The train is already gone."

"Then let's look for Weasley's car," Alexander said, already walking away.

The twins went out of the train station and onto the parking lot. And there it stood. The Ford Anglia.

"I think there is already someone in there," Draco muttered.

"Longbottom!" Al exclaimed.

"Malfoy!" Ronald yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"We missed the train, idiot," Draco hissed, opening the trunk.

"You're not going with us, are you?" Neville asked.

"There's not much else we can do, is there?" Alexander replied, getting into the car. "Weasley, do you know how to drive?"

"Er...kind of?"

"Then let's get away from here," Draco said, closing the car door after him. "I suppose your parents are going to be back in the next few moments."

* * *

"NEVILLE!" Ron shouted as the Boy-Who-Lived fell out of the car as it took a sharp left turn. He had just enough time to grab the open car door.

"HELP!" Neville screamed, sounding a lot like a girl.

"Draco, hold my hand," Al ordered.

"Alex, I-"

"Just do it, Dray!"

Draco took his twins hand. Alexander moved as close to the open door as he could and reached with his other hand towards Neville. "Take my hand," he said, trying to move nearer to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I don't want to touch you," Longbottom said disgusted, trying to hold on to the open car door. Slowly his fingers slipped.

"Just do it!" Alex yelled.

Reluctantly Neville took Al's hand. With Ronald's and Draco's help Longbottom came back into the car.

"That was scary," Ron said. His face was pale and even his red hair seemed to have lost some color.

"The Hogwarts Express!" Draco exclaimed, pointing towards a red snake which slithered through the woods.

"We won't be able to get on it," Alexander said.

"Why not?" Neville asked. "We could jump down."

"And risk being killed? I think we should stay up here where no one can see us and fly to Hogwarts rather than jump down and get killed."

"It shouldn't be more than another three hours until we arrive at Hogwarts," Draco said, looking at the sky."Does anyone have anything to eat?"

"Roast beef sandwiches," Ronald answered.

"I've got pancakes," Neville said, licking his mouth.

"Well, then let's eat," Alex said, trying to get more comfortable. "Draco, we don't have anything, do we?"

"We might have a few owl biscuits," his twin joked.

* * *

"Narcissa, did you see Alexander and Draco?" Lucius asked, entering the lounge.

"No, darling," his wife replied. "I haven't seen them since yesterday evening."

"I just hope that they didn't try to get to Hogwarts," Malfoy Sr. said worriedly. "You never know what they plan."

* * *

"Hogwarts!" Ronald exclaimed as soon as he saw the castle. "I can't wait for the welcoming feast! I'm as hungry as a wolf. Especially as Neville ate all the pancakes alone."

"Look where you steer the car!" Alex yelled as the Ford Anglia took a sharp right turn, lost some height and then crashed into a tree.

"Phew, luckily there was this tree," Draco said.

"Yes, but this tree is the Whomping Willow!" Al shouted as the branches began to punch and kick the car. The front window shattered. Ron and Neville screamed. Then suddenly the car fell out of the tree, the four kids were thrown out and so was their luggage. A moment later the Ford Anglia had vanished into the darkness of the night.

"Better we get going," Draco said, sounding a bit anxious. Everyone took their trunk and anything else they had and then they moved off towards the castle.

"The feast already began," Ron sulked as he looked through one of the windows.

"What are you doing here?" a voice behind them asked.

"U-Uncle Severus," Alexander stammered, turning around to face his godfather.


	11. Trouble

**Another life**

_Chapter 11 - Trouble_

A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to post another chap before I go on holiday. The next one will be ready on the 23rd or 24th.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Severus roared, holding a copy of The Daily Prophet in the air. He had brought the four boys down to the dungeons to have a word with them. Right now they stood in front of his office desk, all of them looking down. "SOME MUGGLES SAW YOU FLYING THIS CAR! IF IT WOULD GO AFTER ME, LONGBOTTOM, YOU AND WEASLEY WOULD BE EXPELLED! BUT LUCKILY IT IS NOT UP TO ME!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" Neville shouted back. "THIS HOUSE ELF TOLD ME NOT TO COME BACK! IT PROBABLY HEXED THE ENTRANCE TO PLATFORM 9 3/4 SO THAT RON AND I COULDN'T GET ON THE TRAIN!"

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS! WHY WOULD A HOUSE ELF DO SUCH A THING?"

"It's true," Alex said, swallowing. "A house elf did tell Longbottom not to come back.

"_What_?" Snape asked, facing his godson. "And could you possibly tell me the name of this house elf?"

"We will not," Draco said.

"Longbottom, Weasley, come with me," McGonnagal said, appearing in Snape's office. "Severus, you will punish the Malfoy twins."

"I already know what they have to do," Severus smirked as the Gryffindors exited his office. "Al, Draco, I already have contacted your father."

"NO!" the boys exclaimed as they saw that the fire in the fireplace became green.

"Oh yes," Lucius said, emerging from the fireplace. "You are in more trouble than you were ever before."

"F-Father!" Draco stammered, stepping back. "What a-are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you," the twin's father said, grabbing Alex by his ear. "Did you talk Draco into going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Alexander answered, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, _sir._"

"I don't like your tone, young man," Lucius hissed.

"Well, and I don't like you making decisions for me!" Alex yelled, stepping away from his father. Millimeter's of his ear ripped off, but he didn't care.

"Young man!" Malfoy Sr. threatened, stepping forward. He slapped Al.

"That's enough, Lucius," Severus said, stepping in front of his godson. "Alex is right. He and Draco should decide for themselves if they want to go to school here this year or not."

"Fine!" Lucius snapped. "But if anything happens to them, it is not my fault."

"Draco, Alexander, go to your dorms if you want to stay," Snape ordered.

"Come, Al," Draco muttered, pulling his twin along with him. "It doesn't help if you start arguing with father."

The twins disappeared out of Severus's office.

"Like I said, if anything happens to them you're responsible," Lucius said, throwing floo powder in the fire.

"I fully understand that," Severus replied. As soon as Malfoy Sr. had disappeared he followed the twins.


	12. Conversations

**Another life**

_Chapter 12 - Conversations_

"Father is so mean," Alex said, slumping down on his bed. "First he won't allow us to go to school again and then he makes such a fuss because we did go."

"There must be something happening," Draco said. He lay down on his bed which stood oppositely from Alex's bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and wwrinkled his nose, thoughtfully"Otherwise Father would never say that we are not to go Hogwarts this year. But what could it be?"

"Anyhow, Father should know that even if he does tell us not to do something we are going to do it. We always did."

"Yes, you're right. Then why did he say that we can't come back?"

* * *

"Why the hell did you say that they can't come back?" Severus questioned Lucius as soon as the twins were out of earshot. "You perfectly well know that they do anything you tell them not to! When they were five, you told them not to touch hot things, and what did they do?"

"They burned their hands on the potatoes the house elves had made for dinner," Lucius muttered.

"When they'd been seven, you told them not to play around on the trees in the gardens, and what did they do?"

"They fell down and broke their left legs."

"When they'd been-"

"OK, OK!" Lucius said, holding his hands up. "I understand what you mean. I shouldn't have told them that they can't come this year. But I thought they would obey me this one time."

"Did you really?" Severus asked, looking uncertainly at Lucius.

* * *

"Maybe he thought we'd obey him?" Alex said, laughing dryly. "If he did, then he should know better than that."

"Don't say that," Draco whined. "He still is our father. What you're saying is just mean."

"You think so?" Alexander asked, sitting up. "Then why did you come with me?"

* * *

"I hope the Malfoys are going to get expelled," Neville sneered, walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "I mean, McGonnagal took 300 points and gave us detention for the rest of the week. Snape is a lot stricter. He did say that he'd expel us if we would be in his house."

"We'll see tomorrow if they are still here," Ronald answered, shrugging. Somehow he wished that Alexander and Draco wouldn't get expelled.

* * *

"Because I always do things together with you," Draco said, suddenly sounding angry. "But what you say about Father is just mean. The next time I think more careful about going with you or not." He stood up and left the boys' dorm.

"Draco?" Alexander yelled after his brother, but he didn't get a reply.

* * *

"And I tell you again, don't be too hard on the boys, especially Alex," Severus said. "I don't think either of us had been behaving much better than that when we'd been his age."

"You're right," Lucius sighed, managing to smile. "I can remember disobeying my father, and in return he caned me. But it still didn't stop me from doing more nuisance."

"You should go home," Snape said. "Narcissa is probably worried sick, not knowing what happened to the twins."

"You're right," Malfoy said, walking towards the fireplace. He rethought the conversation with his sons. Then suddenly he felt like only half of them was his. But how...?

"Are you alright, Lucius?" Severus asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Yes, yes." Lucius shook his head. It was late, he needed to get some sleep. He still thought about that strange feeling when he stepped into the fireplace. What was wrong?


	13. Peace again

**Another life**

_Chapter 13-Peace again_

A/N: I have now deleted _Another life 2 - Memories_

"Draco?" Alex said, entering the common room. Their fellow house members would not come for another hour or so.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, glaring at his twin.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Al looked at his shoes. "I know it was mean what I said, but I still think that Father is not that fair on us."

"Write a letter to him and say that you're sorry."

"What?"

"Write him a letter to say that you're sorry. If you do then I shall not be angry at you anymore."

Without saying another word Alexander went back into the dorm. He sat down on his bed and got a quill and parchment out of his trunk.

_Dear Father,_

_Please excuse my behaviour from earlier. I overreacted like I often do. Please accept my apology. _

_Your son, _

_Alexander Aldrich Malfoy_

"Finished?" Draco asked. He stood in the door frame. Al had not noticed him until now.

"Yes. Here." He gave the parchment to his twin to read.

* * *

Severus already was tired. He looked out of the window and saw an owl fly away from the castle. He smirked. He should have known that Draco would talk Alex into sending Lucius an apology.

* * *

Weeks passed. Lucius accepted the apology. But there was still something that frightened Alexander. Usually it was Draco who was scared, but this time it was Al.

He walked along the corridors, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"_Come to me, come to me!_" the voice suddenly spoke. "_I want your bloooood!_"

"Alex!"

Alexander turned around, already thinking that he'd have a heart attack. "Draco, you frightened me to death!" he exclaimed, exhaling relieved.

"What's wrong with you? You're never scared," Draco said to his twin.

"I keep hearing voices," Alexander admitted, looking away. He hardly ever admitted that he was scared, and when then only to his twin. "Draco, these voices scare me."

"I never heard any voices."

"That's the problem! I'm the only one who does. Am I a freak because of it?"

Draco grabbed Alexander's shoulders and pressed him into the nearest wall. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak," he hissed. "Do you understand me? There has to be a plausible answer to this, and we _will_ find it. Maybe there is something in this book of yours,_ Dark Magic, Creatures and Potions._"

Alex nodded solemnly. His twin began to drag him towards the Slytherin common room. As they entered some fellow house members looked oddly at them, but Draco didn't care. In their dorm were Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe lying on their beds. Blaise pretended to sleep and the other two tried to read "The Class Act" from the Barbie series to each other.

"Get out," Draco snarled.

"W-Why?" Zabini questioned irritated. He sat up. "Why should we?"

"Cos I said so! Or do you want that Father tells the Dark Lord that all of you love to read Barbie books? You know that He hates everything that is from muggles."

"Fine, we're on our way," Blaise muttered. "Just don't tell _anyone_."

As soon has they were alone Draco opened Alexander's trunk and got _Grimm's Fairy_ Tales out of it. Alex, who sat on his bed, absentmindedly waved his wand over it and the cover and contents of the book changed.

"Hearing voices," Draco muttered, looking through the index at the front of the book. "Hearing voices...Here!" He turned the pages until he reached _Chapter 7: Hearing Voices_. "OK. Here stands that if someone is hearing voices no-one else is, than they might be crazy, which you are _not,_" Draco said as his twin winced. "You could have brain damage, hearing problems or just imagining it."

"I'm not," Alexander wailed. "Please believe me, I'm not imagining it!"

"Well, then there is only one thing left."

"Which is?" Alex didn't had any hope that it was something good.

"You must be a parselmouth."

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed. He lent backwards and put his hands over his face. "Parselmouths are known to be bad. But how can I be one? No other Malfoy is, and you can't learn the language of snakes. It's in your genes."

"There is one possibility," Draco conjectured, swallowing hard.

"No! It can't be!" Al yelled, sitting up. "Don't even think about it, Dray!"

"But what if it _is _true? It can be that we are not biological twins."

"Then why do we look nearly exactly the same?" Alexander didn't want to believe that he and Draco were not twins.

"I'm sure you heard of the Blood Adoption Potion. Uncle Sev said something about it in the summer holidays when he talked to Father. We eavesdropped, remember?"

"But...why should Father not tell us? Why didn't Mother tell us? She surely would tell us something important like that, wouldn't she?"

"Al, don't overreact," Draco pleaded his brother. "Stay calm. I'm going to send a letter to Father to tell him-"

"Don't tell anyone! No-one is allowed to know, Dray. Please promise me."

Draco took a deep breath and considered whether he should or not. Normally Alex took control of things and not him, but now he had to take care of his twin. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. But I will ask Father if there is something about our backgrounds that he didn't tell us, OK?"

"Thank," Al responded, hugging Draco tightly. "You are the best bro in the world."


	14. Concussion

**Another life**

_Chapter 14 - Concussion  
_

Lucius put Draco's letter down. Alex not his twin? Why shouldn't the boys be brothers? After all they'd grown up together. They'd been born...they'd been born... Lucius didn't remember what happened on the day the twins were born. He had a blackout. Could it be that Alex had been given to them afterwards? But why didn't he remember? Was it _true _that Alexander and Draco weren't twins? Lucius did not know. He could not remember anything of the day his son(s) were born.

* * *

"Still no reply from Father," Draco said, watching the owls fly out of the Great Hall after they'd delivered the mail. It was frustrating. For a whole week they had not gotten a reply from their Father concerning them being twins. Alex got more and more depressed, especially as he kept hearing voices. Draco had had trouble making up a believable excuse for Uncle Sev three days ago. After all he couldn't just tell him that they thought they weren't twins and that Al was a parselmouth, could he?

"Maybe he doesn't want us to know it's true."

"Or the letter just got missing," Draco said, trying to sound hopeful. he didn't want to believe that they weren't twins.

"Letters don't just go missing," Alexander snapped. He stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Dorm. Sleep."

"We've got Potions first!" Draco exclaimed. "Uncle Sev will be furious!"

"Don't care."

"He'll ask where you are."

"Dorm. Sleep."

"He'll go and get you."

"Fine! I'll go to the infirmary, happy?"

"He'll-"

"Stop telling me what he's going to do!" Alexander shouted angrily, running out of the hall. Draco sat back, sighing. His twin would get into a lot of trouble.

* * *

"You here, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Don't feel well." Al lay down on one of he beds. Poppy felt his forehead.

"You're perfectly fine," she said. "You can go to lesson."

"For Christ's sake!" Alex exploded. "Can't I just fucking sleep without getting into trouble?"

* * *

"He wants to see you after dinner," Draco told Ale at lunch. "He was quiet angry."

"Let him be," Al mumbled. "I won't go to see him."

"But-"

"I said I won't. No-one can make me."

"You think so, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus purred from behind him.

"Just go to hell!" Alexander bellowed, running out of the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked slowly, his mouth open in shock.

"He's had a few bad days," Draco sighs. "Better I go talk to him."

"Stay. I'll go."

* * *

Alex couldn't anymore. Everything was too much. He didn't know who to trust. He didn't even know who his own family was.

Al sank down with his back at a tree, sobbing. Was he Draco's twin? Was he Lucius's son? Was he even a Malfoy? Or was he from a total different family, like the Weasley's, Longbottom's or even Potter's? And another question was why he was a parselmouth. Could it be that he was something like the grandson of Voldemort? Or his nephew? Everything was possible.

"Alex!"

"No," Al muttered. He got up to walk away, however he suddenly noticed how weak he was. The last few days he had neither slept well nor eaten very much. He'd been too worried about things.

Hus godfather was only a few meters away anymore. Alexander tried to walk away again, but that time his legs gave away. His head hit the ground and hurt for a moment. Then everything went black.

* * *

"... concussion.... hit his head on stone... hardly ate a thing... nor did he drink... not until he's back to full health... weeks... don't know... might be days..."

All these words made no sense to Alex. His head hurt worse than ever before. Only thinking made him wish he was dead, so much it hurt.

"Seems he's awake."

Did he know that voice? Yes. Maybe. He was sure he knew it, but couldn't place it. Like the first voice.

"I hope he'll be OK."

Third voice. So many voices, words... it made his heart hurt. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Alex!" A boy sighed in relief. "You're awake!"

"Where... am I? Who am I? Who's that Alex?"


	15. Shall I?

**Another life**

_Chapter 15 - Shall I?_

Lucius sat up in bed upright. He breathed heavily. Was it true what he had just dreamed? If yes then there was a lot to tell his son and the other boy. But should he really? The two grew up as twins. They believed they were twins. Everyone believed they were twins. How would people react if they found out about Alexander? And he had to think of himself and Narcissa. Their reputation would be ruined. He couldn't put dirt on the name Malfoy, could he?

There was a noise from the living room.

"Lucius?" a voice called. Severus. It was Severus. something must have happened.

Without replying Lucius got out of bed, careful no to wake Narcissa up.

"What is it, dearest friend?"

"It's about Alex," Severus answered, not wasting time with unnecessary explanations. "He doesn't know who he is anymore. He doesn't even know Draco, his own twin anymore."

_This is the chance!_ Lucius thought. _I could make Alex believe that he isn't my son, and then he could live a normal life under his right name. But who would he live with? Dumbledore would surely put him in care of these muggles. And anyway, how would Draco react? How would everyone react? Would they even believe me? If yes, would I get send to Azkaban? Oh, this is so difficult!_

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes," Lucius replied, coming back to reality. He could trust Severus, couldn't he? Well, it was a try worth.

* * *

"I'm... Alexander Aldrich Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said. "And I'm Draco Dyson Malfoy. We two are twins."

"Twins? We are twins?"

"Yes." Draco started to sound annoyed. Bringing Alex's memory back was harder than he thought it would be. The whole afternoon he'd tried to give Alex an idea of whom he is, but it was hard and now it was aleready night. "Yes. We are twins."

"Okay. We are..."

"Twins."

"Twins. We are twins. So, where are we?"

"Hogwarts."

"_Where?_"

Draco sighed. "A boarding school. A boarding school, Al."

"Al? I thought my name was Alexander?"

"Yes, your name is Alexander but you prefer to be called Alex or Al."

"This is so confusing..."

"You're telling me."

"Well, we are in a boarding school. Ho... Ho...Ho..."

"Hogwarts," Draco helped. "The school is called Hogwarts."

The door to the infirmary opened and two men entered.

"Who are they?" Alexander asked, looking helplessly at Draco.

"The man on the right - the one with black hair - is our godfather, Uncle Sev. He teaches potions."

"_What?_"

"Cooking."

"Very funny, Draco," Severus said sarcastically. "But please do not try to compare cooking with potions. They are two completely different things."

"The other man is our father," Draco continued, ignoring his Head of House.

"Hello, Draco. Good day, Alex."

Alexander nodded at him, thinking. His father? He didn't have any fatherly feelings towards this man, or did he?"

"We wanted to talk to Alexander," Lucius continued. "Draco, could you?"

"Why? I want to be here."

Severus glared at him but Draco didn't care. At the moment he was the only one who had Al's trust. He couldn't possibly leave Alex with two completely strangers, could he?

"Draco, go out. I need to talk with Alexander under four eyes."

"But why can Uncle Sev stay?" Draco exclaimed.

"Because he's the one who told me to tell Alex as soon as possible," Lucius explained impatiently.

"I'm the only one who has Al's trust."

"You don't have the authority to question me."

"I'm _still_ the only one who has Al's trust."

"And you _still_ don't have the authority to question me."

"Al's trust."

"Authority."

"Al's trust is more important."

"Authority is a lot more important than trust."

"SHUT UP!" Alexander roared. "Can't you two just shut up? If someone wants to tell me then I want... Draco to be here. End of story."

"Fine," Lucius said through gritted teeth. "Fine. Alex, Draco, you're not -"

Alexander somehow knew what was coming. He raised his hand, pointed it first at Lucius and then at Severus. A moment later they collapsed.

"What the...?"

"I only acted," Alexander said, climbing out of the bed. He walked to stand in front of Draco. "I suspected that there is something that they didn't tell us." Again he raised his hand. Draco too collapsed unconsciousness. Then the boy levitated all three bodies to infirmary beds. After he finished Alexander climbed back into bed and raised his hand a last time. He smiled sadly, thinking about what for a decision he was making. He sighed, closed his eyes and before his head hit the pillow he was unconscious. No-one knew anymore that he and Draco weren't twins. He had erased the memories of the last few hours. Tomorrow morning everyone would wake up, finding that he had found his memory again.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door leading from her office to the infirmary ward and peeked her head in. she thought she'd heard noise, but it must have been her imagination. After all it was already late. She looked around, only seeing Alexander Malfoy sleeping peacefully. It was weird that Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were too in the ward, also sleeping peacefully, but she didn't gave it any more thought.  
_They probably were here visiting Alex_, she thought,_ and couldn't face walking to their own beds. Yes, that must be it._


	16. Planning Revenge

**Another life**

_Chapter 16 - Planning Revenge  
_

Soon it was time for Halloween. Alex got released from the infirmary. He got over the fact that he was a parselmouth. And, on top of all, he and Draco made Longbottom and Weasley's lives a living hell. The twins caused their fellow students to get detentions, to get points taken away from Gryffindor and much, much more.

On the day before Halloween Draco and Alexander made Ronald and Neville especially angry. It was in potions and the twins were bored, so they thought of something that they knew would bring Weasley and Longbottom into trouble. Luckily the two sat directly in front of the twins, so that made everything a lot easier.

Severus had made the second years copy down pages from the textbook, and, instead of continuing with the work Alex began to write notes with Draco. As Severus, who was walking through the classroom to make sure that everyone was doing the work passed them, Al hid the parchment under his actual work. He did get a hard look from his godfather but he didn't care. As soon as the teacher had gone away he got the paper again and, using his wand which he had in his sleeve, Alexander cast a silent spell which changed his and Draco's handwriting into Ronald's and Neville's. He folded the parchment into a small paper plane and sent it on his way to the desk before them.

"What?" Ronald muttered as he saw a paper plane landed in front of him. He looked back, but the Malfoy twins were working and everyone else too. He opened it and began to read.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you have there?"

"N-Nothing," Ron stammered, trying to stuff the parchment into his shirt.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Snape sneered. "Give it to me, Mr. Weasley."

Reluctantly Ronald handed it over. Severus read it, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Oh?" he said, sounding surprised. He turned around on his heel, his cloak floating in the air for one moment as if they were his wings. "You think that I should wash my hair? And that I'm a greasy old bat? Well, if so then you and Mr. Longbottom can stay here when everyone else is in the hall celebrating Halloween. It is your choice."

"What have I done?" Longbottom complained, throwing his quill, which he had just dipped into his ink bottle, down.

"If I'm not mistaken then this is your and Mr. Weasley's handwriting." Severus eyed the parchment Neville had written on. "And you can stay here after dinner today to rewrite your work. It is covered in ink, making it unreadable and because of that I'm unable to grade it, Mr. Longbottom."

"This sucks!" Ron and Neville exclaimed, jumping up. They grabbed their bags and books and ran out of the classroom. The part of the class which was from Slytherin began first to giggle and then to erupt in laughter, only to be yelled at by the Gryffindors. The only ones who didn't do anything were Alex and Hermione. They both smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

"We need to do something!" Ron said furiously, storming up the staircase.

"But how can we get them into trouble?" Neville asked. "They're totally slimy Slytherins!"

"And we're totally great Gryffindors!" Ronald barked. "There has to be _something_ we can do to get revenge!"

"Yeah, easier said than done," the Boy-Who-Lived grunted. "Snape won't punish them whatever they should do."

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed, punching his right open palm with his left fist. "We have to do something somewhere where Snape isn't is. If only Dumbledore sees what they "did" he'll punish them alright!"

"But we still don't know what we should do," Neville pointed out.

"What makes Dumbledore especially mad, Nev?"

"Well, damaging Hogwarts I s'pose."

"Then that's what we do. We'll write something like "DUMBLEDORE STINKS" on the wall, trick Malfoy and Malfoy to stand in front of it and then show Dumbledore! He's going to _expel_ them!"

"When do we do it?"

"Halloween! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Erm... Ron? Are you alright?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	17. Halloween

**Another life**

_Chapter 17 - Halloween_

"Everything set?" Neville asked Ronald as they walked down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They planned on skipping detention with Snape.

"Yup. I just checked. There are the Malfoy twins! Go and tell them."

"Why me?"

"Just do it!"

Grudgingly Neville gave in. He walked over to Draco and Alexander.

"What ya want, Longbottom?" Alex sneered.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's something that might interest you."

"Where?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows. "And why should ti interest us? Anyway, shouldn't you be at detention?"

"Snape canceled it," Neville lied. "This thing is on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Why it should interest you? Coz it's got to do with dark magic, and all followers of Voldemort like that."

"Why you fucking brat!" Draco shouted, ready to attack the Boy-Who-Lived. Alex held him back. Luckily there wasn't a teacher in sight.

"Go," he said firmly. "We will see about this thing. I personally don't believe you. You're probably just trying to get us into trouble."

"I? Why should I try to get you into trouble?" Neville asked surprised.

"GO!" Alex said, his voice raised.

As soon as Weasley and Longbottom had gone into the hall Alex began climbing up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You don't plan on going there, do you?" Draco asked. "What if they really want to bring us into trouble?"

"Ever heard of the truth potion? Uncle Sev taught me how to brew it last week, and since then I always carry a phial of it around," Al explained. "For cases like this."

Draco shook his head. "You surprise me every day, Al," he said.

The twins found the place which Neville had told them to go to. They were shocked to see the words _Enemies of the Heir beware_ on the wall.

"Blood," Alexander stated, tasting some of the red liquid the words had been written with.

"We should report this to a teacher!" Draco exclaimed.

"I don't think we have to go and get one," Al shook his head. He had seen Mrs. Norris hanging paralyzed from one of the lamps. He heard footsteps. It had to be Filch, and once he'd see them and his cat he'd shout down the whole school.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch shrieked as he came around the corner, seeing his cat. He saw the Malfoy twins. "Why you little brats!"

"I think we should run," Al yelled, already running into the opposite direction. Draco followed him. Alex led him to the Great Hall. They barged in, Filch close behind them.

"STOP THEM!" the caretaker roared. Two Year Seven Gryffindors tackled the twins down.

"Argus, what is going on?" Albus asked, walking briskly towards them.

"These brats paralyzed my cat!" Filch shouted, pointing at Draco and Alexander.

"Do you have any evidence?" Severus asked, approaching them. "Did you see them do it?"

"I saw them next to this wall saying _Enemies of the Heir beware_," Filch defended himself.

"Show me this wall," the headmaster commanded. "Mr. and Mr. Malfoy, you'll come with us. Students, stay in the hall."

Severus, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Filch and the twins walked up two staircases and then along a corridor before they took a left turn.

"There!" Argus pointed. "Mrs. Norris, my poor cat."

"Longbottom told us to go here," Alex spoke.

"Minerva, if you would get him?" the headmaster asked.

Nodding Professor McGonnagal disappeared. Minutes later she came back with both Ronald and Neville, grabbing them firmly by their shoulders.

"Mr. Malfoy here says you told them to come here," Albus said to them. "Is that true?"

"No!" Longbottom exclaimed. "Of course not! They just try to bring us into more trouble, Sir."

"Well, how about we try this?" Alex asked, pulling the phial with veritaserum out of his cloak. "This should prove your innocent or guiltiness."

"Where did you get that?" McGonnagal asked, eying the potion.

"Father gave it to me," Al shrugged. He had always been quiet good at making up excuses, better than his twin.

"But we can't just give children the veritaserum," Dumbledore argued.

"Why not?" Severus asked. "If not then we will never find out the truth." He grabbed the phial from his godson. "Weasley, Longbottom, open up."

"I'm not gonna drink that!" Neville exclaimed, backing off. "What if that's poison?"

"Well, then Alexander tries it first," Snape shrugged. "Maybe you'll rethink when he doesn't die."

Al took a sip. Nothing happened.

Dumbledore took the chance. "Who gave the potion to you?" he asked.

"I don't think this is relevant to know," Severus interrupted before Alex could answer. "Weasley, you go first to reassure Longbottom further."

Reluctantly Weasley drank half of what was left in the phial. After another few arguments Neville drank the rest.

"So, did you tell Mr. and Mr. Malfoy to come here?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, we did," the boys answered together.

"Did you write this message?" Dumbledore questioned.

Weasley and Longbottom opened their mouths to answer.


	18. The chamber of secrets

**Another life**

_Chapter 18 - The Chamber of Secrets  
_

A/N: miss quirky bookworm - Yup. Alex will end up with Hermione

"I cannot believe it!" Severus exclaimed. "They must have lied!"

"They drunk the truth potion," Minerva pointed out. "What they said must be right."

"But then who did do it?" Albus questioned. "If not them, maybe the Malfoy twins?"

Severus shook his head. "You might not believe me because I'm their godfather, but I used Legilimency on them. There wasn't any memory indicating that they wrote that message."

"Anyway, what does it mean? _Enemies of the Heir beware_?"

"Minerva," Albus said, suddenly knowing it, "It can only mean one thing."

The transformation teacher gasped. "You don't talk about... ?"

"Talk about what?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I am talking about it," the headmaster said, ignoring Snape. "I am talking about the chamber of secrets."

* * *

"It didn't work," Ron said, cursing under his breath. "We have miscalculated their reaction and that damn potion!"

"And we didn't even think that someone would write a message like that," Neville added. "A dry joke."

"It wasn't a joke," Fred Weasley said, approaching them.

"We eavesdropped on Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dumbledore and Snape," George,Fred's twin, explained. "They said it has something to do with the chamber of secrets."

"The chamber of secrets!?" The Boy-Who-Lived and the twin's little brother exclaimed.

* * *

"Enemies of the Heir, beware!" Draco muttered, pacing back and forth. "What does it mean?"

"It's somewhere in here, somewhere," Alex murmured, looking through his book. "I saw it before...."

"What did you see?"

"Here!" Alexander triumphantly exclaimed, pointing at a page with the heading _The Chamber of Secrets_.

* * *

Hermione paged feverish through _Hogwarts a History_. She knew that there were some information in that book. There had to be. Otherwise she couldn't explain it. What happened today surely happened before,otherwise the teachers wouldn't react the way they did. And if there was some information about that topic, then in this book.

"Yes!" she said, scanning the page. "The chamber of secrets," she murmured. "I knew it."

* * *

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Professor Binns said, not happy that the student had interrupted his lesson.

"Professor, what can you tell us about the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked.

Everyone who had talked stopped. Everyone who had slept woke up. Everyone who had written notes held their quills still. Every single person in the class looked expectedly at their History of Magic teacher.

"Oh - er... well, Ms. Granger," the ghost stammered. "Well... what _do _I know about the chamber of secrets?"

"... we would like to know that..." Ronald said. "... what you know... if you can still remember..."

Professor Binns cleared his throat. "The chamber of secrets," he began, floating towards one of the windows, his back facing the class. "The chamber of secrets..."

"Can you tell us about this chamber?"

"50 years ago, a student opened this chamber which had once been built by one of the grounders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. In that chamber a monster was known to live in, but then it disappeared from this school, running away. When the chamber opened the first time, a girl died. She had been the only victim, but this time there will be more."

"Why did Slytherin built the chamber?" Alexander questioned.

"Salazar Slytherin and the other grounders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Hufflepuff had a huge argument. He left this school after the chamber was built. Only his heir is able to open it."

"Who opened it?" Seamus asked.

"Mr. Finnigan, how do you think I know?"

"Well, you're a ghost," Dean Thomas pointed out. "You must have lived already when the chamber was opened."

"Professor Dumbledore said that I am not allowed to tell you or any other student," Professor Binns said, shaking his head, looking over to Hagrid's hut which could be seen from one of the classroom windows.

Ronald, Neville and Hermione looked at each other. Hagrid??!!


	19. Slugs

**Another life**

_Chapter 19 - Slugs_

The only person in the school who didn't care that the chamber of secrets had been opened again was Oliver Wood. All he cared about was winning the Quidditch Cup. Over the summer holidays he'd thought of many new tactics to use against Slytherin, their main rival. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would be fairly easy to win against, however Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley, brother of Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, graduated from Hogwarts. since then there had not been another seeker half as good as Charlie.

So, one afternoon the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way to the Quidditch pitch for practice. As it turned out they were not the only ones.

"Move it, Wood," Markus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, sneered.

"I booked the pitch," Oliver replied coldly.

"Special note from Professor Snape," Flint smirked, holding a parchment under Oliver's nose.

Wood read it out aloud: "I, Severus Snape, give permission to the Slytherin Quidditch team to practice on the Quidditch pitch on November 5th, 03:00 p.m. to train their new seeker. Professor S. Snape, Head of Slytherin House."

"Then who is your new seeker?" Neville, who had, last year, been put into the Gryffindor team as seeker by McGonnagal after his first flying lesson in which he'd had a little argument above the ground with Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin team stepped aside so that the rival team could see their seeker.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together. They had gone with the Gryffindor team to watch them practice.

In the middle of the Slytherin Quidditch team stood Draco Malfoy, dressed in the green uniform, and next to him his twin brother Alexander.

"Yes," Draco said. "It is me. And this year we will, once again, win the cup." He and the others held up their brooms. "A little donation from Father."

"At least we go after talent and not after whose father's got the most money to buy the newest brooms," Hermione snarled.

"You should watch what you say," Draco said, looking disgustedly at her. Before Alex could stop him he added, "Mudblood."

Ron held his wand high in the air and yelled a spell, but Alexander was faster.

"Protego!" he shouted, shielding the whole Slytherin team from Weasley's hex.

"Ron!" Fred and George shouted, seeing their little brother fall backwards. "Are you OK?"

"I - I," he stammered, but before he could say anything else he started throwing up slugs.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Neville asked, looking at Ron. They were in Hagrid's hut. In reply Ronald threw up more slugs.

"There is nothin' ye can do against the Malfoy family," Hagrid said, making tea for them and Hermione. "Nothin' at all."

""Yeah, but they still called Hermione the M-word," Neville pointed out, looking at Hermione. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

There was a knock on the door. Neville stood up and opened it.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" he sneered.

"Speak with Granger," Alex snarled.

"I won't -"

"Neville, he won't do anything to me," Hermione whispered, standing up. she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"So, why do you want to talk to me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, beginning to walk away from Hagrid's hut.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior," Alex said, following her. "I don't think it's right to use the word mudblood. I mean, we're all human beings, no matter who our parents are, right, Hermione?"

"Y-yes," Hermione answered, startled. Had he just called her 'Hermione'? No. It couldn't be. A Malfoy would never call a muggle-born by their giving name. It had just been her imagination, right?

"So..."

"Alex," she suddenly said, stopping to walk, facing him. She grabbed his shoulder. "Alex," she repeated, not knowing why she called him by his first name. "I - I want you to promise something to me."

Five minutes later Hermione entered Hagrid's hut again.

"What did he want?" Ron, who, meanwhile, had stopped throwing up slugs, asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing important."

* * *

_"What?" Alex exclaimed. "I shall promise you not to grow up to be one of Voldemort's servants?"_

_"Yes. Alex, please promise me! I couldn't bear to see you ruin your life like hundreds of other people did before you."_

_"Hermione, I could never promise such a thing. From the day on I was born there was one plan for my future: being the servant of the Dark Lord. I've been born into this role, there's nothing I can change about it."_

_"There is," Hermione said. "There has to be something."_

_"Believe me, there is nothing. Not a single thing that can be done about it. Malfoys have served Him for many, many years. I'd be the shame of my family if I'd go against them. If I'd go against Voldemort."_

_"Just promise me!" Hermione cried. "It's all I ask of you! A small promise!"_

_"Hermione - I can't." Alex looked away. "I cannot do such a thing."_

_"But I love you," she whispered, her eyes teary. "I love you, Alex."_


	20. Stunned

**Another life**

_Chapter 20 - Stunned_

Stunned. Alex was more than stunned. Granger in love with him? That had to be a joke. She was muggleborn. He was pure blooded. They could never be together. His father would kill him. Murder him before the Dark Lord could find out. Having a relationship with her was impossible.

But what did he feel for her? Hatred? No, surely not. However, it wasn't love either. At least he didn't think it was. Maybe something between that - friendship? That would be impossible too. If he ever befriended or started a relationship with a muggle-born, it'd be an instant death wish. Something he could do without.

Anyway, if he really wanted a girlfriend there were enough girls in Slytherin or maybe even Ravenclaw, but he'd never choose a girl from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It'd bring shame on the family name.

"Hey, what's up, Al?"

Alex hadn't noticed his twin brother who'd approached him. He looked at Draco, startled, before he realized that he'd been asked a question.

"I asked what's up," Draco repeated on his brother's wish.

"Oh - nothing."

"Then why are you daydreaming, Alex? You apologised to Granger, or did you chicken out?"

"Course not," Alexander said, laughing half-heartedly.

"Don't play around," Draco suddenly said, grabbing his twin by his shoulders. "I know that something happened. Tell me what. I'm your twin. You know you can trust me."

"Dray - please," Alexander pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't say you have a crush on that m-muggleborn girl!" Dray exclaimed.

"Are you stupid?" Al asked furiosuly. "I _don't_ have a crush on her! I'd never dare. Anyway, she is beneath me."

"That's the spirit," his twin grinned, patting him on his back. "That's the spirit a Malfoy and any pureblood needs to have."

As he and his brother walked towards the castle Alex looked back at Hagrid's hut. Or did he?

* * *

A/N: More will hopefully come in the next few days


	21. The future

**Another life**

_Chapter 21 - The Future_

Alexander paged through _Dark Magic, Creatures and Potions, _looking for one specific potion recipe. For a potion that would enable him to see the future.

He knew he had to know. He had to know how things would turn out - between him and Hermione. Three days had passed since her sudden confrontation, and he had not seen her once. For some reason he felt saddened, but at the same time he knew that he was not allowed to. Not allowed to fall for a muggle-born girl.

_Ha!_ he thought, smiling, as he found it. The recipe which he needed. Alex knew what would be happening once he'd drunk the potion. He'd fall asleep, and during his sleep he'd dream of the future. The duration of the sleep would vary on how much would happen in his future that was worth seeing. It could only be a few minutes long, but it could also take hours if not days. It was a dangerous thing to do, and the potion was one of the most darkest of dark magic potions. He was willing to take the risk of death to find out what would happen. Whether he'd change school and never see Hermione again. Whether she'd change school. Whether they continued hating each other. Or whether they'd admit their love for one another and live happily ever after.

To brew the potion it would take several weeks, probably months. So he had to act fast. And the first step was to get the ingredients.

The next day in potions Alex made sure that his Pufferfish eyes which were in a phial which was unbreakable landed on the floor and rolled to the desk in front of him, at which Neville Longbottom sat, struggling with the potion they had to brew.

"Doesn't look very good," Alexander muttered looking into Neville's cauldron as he, leaning on the table, got up after he'd picked up the phial. He used his hand to wave some of the smell towards his nose, and at the same time he dropped some leaves into it. "And smells disgusting," he said, grimacing, as he walked back to his seat.

As he was back at his seat he just had enough time to dive under the table before the cauldron exploded and its contents splattered all around the classroom, leaving a slimy green liquid upon furniture and students.

"Everyone who got something of this mixture on them go to Madam Pomfrey instantly," Severus ordered, striding over to Neville's cauldron.

Although he hadn't gotten anything on him, he too walked with the others out of the classroom, but slipped away into the door leading to his godfather's ingredients cupboard. There he hastily took all the ingredients he needed for his potion and slipped out again, following the last students on their way to Madam Pomfrey. He found Draco among them and stepped beside him.

"Where were you?" Draco hissed, trying to get the slime off his clothes.

"Don't," Al said. "If you get it on your hands it'll burn like acid."

Draco's eyes grew big. "Oh no you didn't," he breathed.

Alex glared at him and tugged him to the front of the group.

"Don't say anything about this to anyone," Alexander muttered as they came neared to the infirmary ward.

* * *

In April he finally had the potion finished. There had been a few more attacks, but he didn't care. He always carried the phial in which the potion was with him in case there was a moment he could use it. In the book it had said that the potion could last only a few minutes or hours or even days.

One morning at breakfast there was an announcement by Professor McGonnagal. Dumbledore had been sent on holiday by the school government.

"Dear students," she said. "As there were even more attacks and as the Quidditch has been canceled, the school government found it too risky to let you go to Hogwarts until this problem has been solved. So I have to break to you the bad news that Hogwarts is going to be closed."

A few of the girls and even boys fainted. Not able to think of a better moment to do it Alex pulled the phial out of his robes and gulped the silvery liquid down.

* * *

_Alexander didn't know where he was. There were people in the room, but none of them seemed to notice him._

"_Malfoy, Alexander," a man said. Before Alex could react a boy, thin with blue-grey eyes and blond hair had stepped out of the line of boys, all his age. Alex recognized him as his older self. So the potion had worked!  
_

_"What are your best abilities?" a voice asked._

_"I am excellent at Potions, Arithmency, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, my Lord," Alex answered._

_"I see. You are very intelligent?"_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Did Snape teach you Advanced Potions?"_

_"Since the beginning of my fourth year, my Lord."_

_"And why do you want to become one of my followers?" was the last question._

_"So that I can serve you with my life and help you with my abilities, my Lord."_

_"Bow down."_

_Alex saw his older self do as he was told. His father first wanted to move, but stayed where he was as he saw the Dark Lord's glare._

_"Normally Lucius would give new followers the Dark mark, but you seem special to me. It is an honor for everyone to get the mark from me, and you shall get it. Will you serve me with your life, even if you should die?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Will you do anything in your power to help me with whatever I want?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Will you die if I tell you to do so?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Will you kill whoever I tell you to kill?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Then so it shall be. __Mordsmordre!"_

_A pain stroke Alex as the Dark mark formed on his older self's left under arm, but he didn't scream. Screaming was a sign of weakness and weakness was what the Dark Lord hated, no matter if he could hear him or not.

* * *

_

_Al found himself in the same room, but that time alone._

_"You wished to speak to me?" Alexander's older self spoke as he entered the room._

_"I have been watching you, Alex," Voldemort said, appearing out of the shadows."And you have been better than anyone else. So I had an Idea. Alexander Aldrich Malfoy, would you be willing to be my right hand and heir?"_

_The older Alex, surprised by this question, answered: "Of course, my Lord."_

_"I was right when I thought that you would be surprised," the Dark Lord spoke, chuckling. "I will explain to you why I asked you." He began pacing around Alexander's older self. "You are intelligent, a natural Potion Master and that is what I need. You see, if I shall ever die, I need a heir. The same is with being my right hand. Snape does give good reasons why I should or should not do things, but I can still not tell him anything. But I trust you, more than anyone else. And I need someone who could watch him while at Hogwarts."_

_"I will do whatever you want me to, my Lord."_

_"You don't have to tell everyone straight away. I would say that you surprise them with it, don't you think so?"_

_"Of course I do," the older Alexander said, an evil smile appearing on his face. He exited the room and Alex followed him._

_"What did he want?" Severus asked as his godson came back to the Lab. Alex had slipped in before the door had closed.  
_

_"Can I trust you?"_

_"You can," Severus answered, irritated about this question._

_"The Dark Lord asked me to be his right hand."_

_"He what?!" Snape couldn't believe it._

_"And something more."_

_"What more?"_

_"You will see in time," Alex's older self simply said, cutting dragon hearts._

* * *

_"Where is the Dark Lord?" McNair asked as he entered the Dining Hall._

_"Out," Al said._

_"And where, Malfoy?"_

_"That shouldn't matter to you, McNair," the older Alexander sounded annoyed. Alex followed the conversation with interest. Him the Dark Lord's heir and right hand?_

_"I have a right to know where he is! You are only a bloody 16 year old boy and I'm a grown man!"_

_"Dinner is ready," one of the house elves interrupted them._

_Everyone sat in their normal seats, only Alex's older self went to the chair on the right side next to Voldemort's throne._

_"Move, Lestrange," he said and the hall went silent._

_"How dare you!" she yelled at him, standing up._

_"How do I dare what?" sixteen-year-old Al asked crossing his arms._

_"To ask me to move away!"_

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_"The Dark Lord will punish you," Bellatrix hissed._

_"And why, may I ask, should the Dark Lord punish his heir and right hand?" Alex grinned._

_"Alexander...," Lucius began, but a voice from the door interrupted him._

_"Do as he asked you to, Bella."_

_"Of course, my Lord," she replied through gritted teeth, glaring at the older version of Alex._

_"So, you told them the news, Alexander?" Voldemort began as he sat down._

_"Yes, I have."_

_"My lord, you can't mean that...," Malfoy Senior started again._

_"Mean what, Lucius?"_

_"That my son is your heir and right hand."_

_"But he is, and he will tell me any misbehaviour that occurs during my absence."_

* * *

_"...As it looks like the-boy-who lived is too weak to go against me," the Dark Lord said. Alex looked around. They were in some sort of forest opening. But what forest? The Forbidden Forest?  
_

_"No, I'm not", Neville replied, stepping out of the shadows from the trees._

_"So you came?"_

_"Yes, I came," Longbottom said beginning to shake._

_"Avada Kedavra!," Voldemort suddenly yelled._

_To everyone it looked that Neville got hit, but the curse actually only touched Neville on his side, nearly missing him. The next thing anyone could remember was that he collapsed._

_**Ah, you done it.** _

_Although he didn't see anyone Alex could clearly hear the conversation that was being held._

Done what?

**_Get killed by Voldemort._**

What do you mean?

**_Don' t you want to know who I am?_**

Of course, but...

**_Then just ask._**

Who are you?

**_My name is Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore._**

But, how can that be? Aren't you dead?

**_Yes, I am dead, but I came to speak to you._**

What do you mean?

**_I was wrong, you aren't The-boy-who-lived._**

Why not?

**_Because I simply didn't really research what could have happened to Harry_.**

And what did happen?

**_Someone took him and gave him what he would have never had._**

What?

_**A family.** _

And who took him?

**_Lucius Malfoy._**

You mean Draco is Harry?

**_No._**

But you said...

**_Draco has a twin, Neville._**

Alexander?

**_Yes, him._**

Why didn't he know?

**_Because Lucius and Narcissa creased their memory so no one could take him from them._**

So, will I ever live again?

**_No, Voldemort killed you._**

But you said...

**_The killing course touched you, even if it didn't hit you._**

So, who will tell Alexander the truth?

**_Voldemort knows it as well. He will fight him when the time comes._**

Then why did he make Alex a Death Eater?

**_Because he is powerful and intelligent, and he isn't just a Death Eater._**

What more?

**_His heir, magical heir and right hand. You have to go on in a few moments_**

But...

**_Do as I tell you, Neville._**

Can I see my grandmother?

_**When the time comes.** _

_Alex saw figures again, but not the ones of Longbottom and Dumbledore.  
_

_"Narcissa, examine him."_

_"Of course, my lord."_

_"Is Draco all right?" she whispered as she leaned over Neville.  
_

_"Longbottom is dead, Master," Narcissa reported as she didn't got an answer._

* * *

_"NO!" were the screams of the people standing in front of the ruins of Hogwarts."He can't be dead!"_

_"But he is," Voldemort said."Now, who will become the first Death Eater of you? What about you, Weasley?" he asked, pointing at Ronald._

_"I never will!" was his answer._

_"Then I shall let you see what I do with people like you," the Dark Lord warned._

_"I don't care!"_

_"Like you wish." With that he put the sorting hat on Ron's head and said: "Incendio!" The moment the hat caught fire Weasley threw it down. Suddenly there was a sword. Ronald took it and instantly cut off the head of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The battle began again, everyone was moving inside to the Great Hall._

_"Alex!" a female voice yelled. Both Alex and his seventeen-year-old self looked around.  
_

_"G-granger?" he stuttered._

_She looked into his eyes and saw pain, a strong will to kill and more, what Hermione couldn't read, in them. Alexander saw what he always saw when he looked into her eyes. __Love. How could she love him?_

_"Alex," she said again, now standing in front of him._

_"What do you want?"_

_"You," she whispered, leaning forward. Alex's older self couldn't resist and done the same. It was as if the time had stopped when their lips met, everyone watched them kissing. Finally they broke up._

_"After Longbottom has died, I would like to speak to the__ real Boy-Who-Lived," a cold voice said._

_"But Harry disappeared!" someone yelled._

_"No, he didn't," Voldemort argued."He is here. Alexander Aldrich Malfoy, could I have the pleasure?" Everyone gasped as that was said._

_"Of course, my Lord," the boy answered, stepping to his master._

_"You didn't know it."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Do you remember what I said the day you got the Dark mark?"_

_""_Normally Lucius would give new followers the Dark mark, but you seem special to me. It is an honor for everyone to get the mark from me, and you shall get it_"," seventeen-year-old Alex replied, remembering the exact words as if it had just happened moments ago._

_"What did I say the day I offered you to be my heir and right hand?" With that everyone gasped again._

_""_You are intelligent, a natural Potions Master and that is what I need. You see, if I shall ever die, I need a heir. The same is with being my right hand. Snape does give good reasons why I should or should not do things, but I can still not tell him anything. But I trust you, more than anyone else._"" Nobody would have believed that if they didn't just heard it._

_"You see, even if you are The-Boy-Who-Lived, I never treated you like it because you are special. I didn't just make you my heir, but also my magical heir, which means?"_

_"That if you die, I get your powers," Alexander's older self replied calmly. The people around were thinking about fainting, but they wanted to hear the rest._

_"Some people wonder how I could make Alex my heir," Voldemort spoke again. "The answer is simple: Lily Evans was never muggle-born. She was from a long line of squibs. And by chance this line begins with a man called Salazar Slytherin." By now a few of the listeners reached the floor. "His wife gave birth to many sons of which one of them was a squib and there begins the line. Alexander is, in fact, my great-great-great-cousin." More and more people fainted. They just couldn't take the information. "So, it is Alexander's choice if I die or not," the Dark Lord finished._

_"But how can he be a Malfoy and Harry Potter?" a man dared to ask._

_"Lucius and Narcissa blood adopted him, so practically he isn't Harry Potter any more, but he was."_

_Alex couldn't take it any longer. As he saw his older self's wand rise he too lost consciousness._

* * *

"Alex! Thank god!" he could hear Draco's voice as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in the infirmary. "You've been unconscious for three days!"

"I-is Hogwarts not closed?" Alexander muttered, the memories of his future slowly coming back. The memories of how his future would be.

"No," his twin answered, smiling broadly. "It is not. It was found out what caused all these attacks to be happening."

Alex smiled too. Now that he knew his future he knew what to do. The first thing he'd do once he was out of the infirmary ward was to go and talk to Hermione.

_**THE END**_


End file.
